Batalla del dominio Papá
by angylopez
Summary: ¿Cómo seria la batalla del papá de Endo contra el papá de Goenji? ¿Quíen ganaria la batalla? ¿El origen de la batalla habra sido por culpa de sus hijos? Fic sobre los padres de los chicos, humor, accion y amistad. -Angylopez


Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

* * *

Era un dia normal en la ciudad de Inazuma, las aves cantaban, el sol brillaba fuertemente como para hacer un día de campo, todo se sentía tan tranquilo, la paz y la armonía unidas y sencillamente a dos chicos no les importaba eso simplemente estaba jugando videojuegos, ambos estaban debatiéndose en una gran lucha de ingenio y velocidad con las manos, aunque fueran amigos, los dos sentían las ganas de vencer al otro, claro que se supone que debería tomárselo bien, pero como era de esperarse Endo Mamoru hizo un reclamo al perder.

— ¡No es justo, Goenji, tú siempre me ganas! —reclamó el chico castaño a lo que su amigo, Goenji Shuuya simplemente lo miraba sin hacerle caso—. ¡Además Goenji yo quería ser Vegeta!

—Endo, madura además que tú no sepas jugar no significa que sea mi culpa.

— ¡Haces trampa!

— ¡¿Yo Goenji Shuuya hacer trampa?! ¡Estás loco, Endo! Tú entrenas con una llanta enorme y me llamas a mi loco, estas más que chiflado.

— ¡Goenji vete de mi casa y no regreses! ¡Por cierto tú cabello no es natural, te echas gel!

— ¡Endo en primera esta es mi casa, en segunda mi cabello es natural y en tercera siempre que vienes a mi casa la quemas!

— ¿Quemarla? Que intente usar tu tonta estufa que no sirve y queme todo no significa que sea mi culpa.

— ¡Endo sal de mi casa!

—Bien pero… ¡Te acusare con mi papá y él te dará mucho miedo!

— ¡Ja! ¡Mi papá da más miedo que él tuyo! Jajajaja.

—No lo creo ¡Mi papá puede vencer a tu papa!

—Ya lo veremos, Endo.

Ambos chicos salieron de la habitación para poder ir corriendo con sus papás, cuando Endo llego con su papá comenzó a contarle lo que paso.

— ¡Papá, papá fija te que Goenji, mi amigo me insulto! Me dijo que yo no servía de portero.

—Hijo tranquilo, si son amigos sabrán cómo solucionarlo.

—El me dijo que su papá era mejor que el mío.

—Mira, Mamoru, los hijos son estúpidos hacen cosas idiotas sin ninguna razón y luego van a prisión.

—Pero papa el dijo que te haría pomada de campana.

Mientras el chico con la banda anaranjada hablaba con su padre, el delantero de fuego había ido con su padre para arreglar un para contarle lo que le había hecho Endo.

—Hola papá.

—Shuuya te dicho que no me digas así, ya sabes cómo me tienes que decir.

—Bueno hola doctor papá, este quería decirte que mi amigo Endo me comenzó a insultar.

—Escucha con cuidado hijo una vez un doctor sabio dijo una vez "no por ser buen doctor eres buen padre" o dijo "quiero comer sardinas" no lo recuerdo bueno el punto es que... ¡No me llames papá si no doctor papá!

— ¡¿Papá y mi problema?!

— ¿Cuál problema? —preguntó despreocupado el papa de Goenji mientras su hijo solo se molestaba por el hecho de no recordarlo ni de prestarle atención—. Oh si claro el de tu amigo el portero, déjame decirte algo Shuuya cuando yo era niño me peleaba, bueno la verdad no me peleaba con nadie, todos me decían que yo era aburrido aún lo recuerdo…

_Estaba el papa de Goenji en un parque rodeado de todos sus "amigos" riéndose y burlándose de él._

— _¡Aburrido, aburrido, aburrido, aburrido…!_

— _¿Disculpen qué dijeron? _

_El papá de Goenji no había escuchado nada ya que tenía mucha cerilla en los oídos y no es cuchaba nada._

—Espera… ¿Cómo recuerdo eso? …. ¡Ah sí ya recordé me lo dijo un amigo que si era mi amigo y que ahora lo odio! y sabes es curioso que cuando era niño no fuera higiénico y ahora soy doctor

— ¿Por qué?

—El me quito algo que para mí era muy valioso, me quito una dona en el trabajo.

—No me refería a eso me refería a que ¿Por qué nunca me escuchas?

—Ah…. ¿Qué dijiste hijo? No escuche porque tenía puesto los audífonos.

— ¡Papá!

—Oh bueno vamos con tu amigo.

Mientras Goenji discutía con su padre, Endo trabaja de convencer a su papa de que fuera y peleara con el papa de su amigo.

—Papá vamos el dijo que te haría puré.

—Oh… está bien vamos, hagamos esto rápido tengo hambre.

Ambos jugadores van junto a sus padres para poder "enfrentarse" claro que solo ambos chicos esperan eso, sin embargo cuando se encontraron comenzaron con una pequeña conversación.

—Hola señor. —saludó el papa de Endo al papá del delantero.

—Buenas tardes señor.

—No tiene porque ser tan formal jajajaja.

Ambos padre se rieron mientras que sus hijos solo observaban la escena con una mirada extraña.

—Escuche que hay problemas entre nuestros hijos. —comentó el papá de Goenji.

—Sí, parece que no se llevan muy bien. —explicó el padre de Endo en un tono algo torpe—. Bueno los niños son niños.

—Sí, eso es cierto como cuando damos un diagnostico de muerte cuando en realidad es de vida.

—Muy cierto.

—Bueno déjeme decirle algo la paz siempre ha sido lo mío. —comentó el padre del delantero.

— ¡Papá no mientas!

— ¡Silencio Shuuya! —exclamó con ira mientras Goenji lo miraba con molestia—. Además le debes una disculpa a Endo.

—Oh… si, Mamoru tú también discúlpate con tu amigo.

Los dos chicos se acercaron y se dieron la mano mientras se disculpaban, sin embargo no lo sentían y seguían molestos uno con el otro aunque sus padres lo ignoraban.

—Lo ven no fue tan duro. —dijo el papa del chico con la banda.

—Sabes mi hijo cuando era pequeño parecía un arbusto. —expresó el padre de Goenji mientras sacaba una foto—. Lo ve señor.

— ¡Papá!

— ¿Qué? Vamos hijo te gustaba ese peinado, tenias 2 años y apenas si usabas pañales lo recuerdo…

_El pequeño Shuuya estaba en los brazos de su padre quien estaba vestido con ropa de los años 80 bueno ambos lo estaban y estaban vestidos así ya que estaba en una convención de los "80"._

—_Oye ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas vestido así? —preguntó agresivamente un tipo que estaba ahí._

—_Es una convención de los 80 ¿No?_

—_Es una convención de los 90 no de los 80, imbécil._

—_Oh nadie quiere al doctor Goenji, vámonos Shuuya, nadie nos quiere._

Todos miraban hacia el cielo sin razón alguna, mientras que el padre del delantero tenía mirada estúpida de cómo recordaba algo sin contarlo.

— ¿Qué teníamos que recordar?

— ¡Ya no puedo levantar la cabeza estoy atorado! —gritó desesperado Endo.

—Yo me encargo. —dijo Goenji mientras pateaba un balón que le daría justo al portero.

—Gracias, Goenji.

—Sabes yo siempre yo siempre le he dicho a mi hijo que no debe golpear a alguien sin ninguna razón. —comentó el padre del portero con una gran sonrisa.

—Sí y pensar que nuestros hijos que nos íbamos a agarrar a golpes.

—Que infantiles. —dijo el padre de Goenji mientras volvían a reírse.

—Claro, tu golpearme digo eres un doctor, que van a saber los doctores de pelear que no se oponen a la guerra y a esas cosas que son tan estúpidas

Ambos seguían riéndose como locos, lo cual provocaba que sus hijos se alejaran un poco ya que era vergonzoso.

—Jajajaja, si son tan tontas jajajajajaja chiste. —carcajeó el doctor.

—Jajajajaja pareces un robot sin sentimientos jajajajajaja. —comentó el padre del portero dejando al padre de Goenji molesto por lo que había dicho.

—Por lo menos es mejor que dejar mis hijos jugar futbol.

—Bueno al menos yo no obligo a mi hijo a hacer lo que no quiere.

—Yo no sabía que los nerds sabían de futbol.

—Y yo no sabía que los robots podían insultar.

—Así como se mira esto. —indicó el padre del delantero y lo que estaba haciendo era el signo de la paz con los dedos.

—Oh el signo de la paz, yo… no sé qué decir. —dijo el padre del chico con la banda lastimosamente el padre del delantero le metió los dedos en los ojos lastimándolo.

Ambos padres se miraron con odio y desprecio luego se comenzaron a lanzar puñetazos y golpes.

—Haber doctor porque no van a matar a algunos pacientes.

—Y usted porque no va a los partidos de su hijo.

Los dos siguieron golpeándose hasta que el papá de Endo fue al parque de Inazuma donde muchas personas estaban comiendo ya que están en un dia de campo, el padre de Goenji simplemente lo siguió, entonces el padre del portero le comenzó a lanzar comida a su "enemigo". Sus hijos simplemente miraban la escena.

— ¡Que te pasa! ¡Me lanzaste comida chatarra eso es caer bajo! —exclamó el doctor, para que el padre del capitán del equipo de Raimon parara ya, pero él padre de Endo siguió arrojándole comida.

— ¡Y apenas si estoy empezando! —gritó furioso el padre del chico con la banda mientras que el padre de Goenji se escondía detrás de una familia que estaba comiendo.

El padre del delantero de fuego comenzó a lanzarle ensalada al padre del portero a lo que él respondió gritando "¡Me derrito, me derrito!".

— ¡No vas a echarte más de ese asqueroso aceite robot! — expreso con mucha furia el padre del portero.

— ¡Y tu no vas a llorar con tu mama, nerd estúpido! — reclamo el padre del rubio.

Ambos padres corrieron y comenzaron a pelear encima de una mesa donde había una familia comiendo, y comenzaron a decirse insultos como "Doctor asesino", "aficionado al futbol", "mata pacientes", "Olvida hijos", "traga dinero", "obliga hijos" y por alguna extraña razón el padre de Kido Yuuto apareció allí.

— ¿Puedo unirme? —preguntó el millonario.

— ¡No! —gritaron ambos padres.

—Oh bueno, comprendo cuando no quieren, no importa tengo mi dinero.

Y después de eso el papá de Kido se fue, mientras que los otros dos comenzaron de nuevo una persecución, fueron hasta un lago donde alquilaban pequeños botes, los dos tomaron los botes y comenzaron a perseguirse en el lago.

— ¡¿Qué piensas hacer nerd?!

En ese instante el padre de Endo comenzó a arrojarle patos que estaban nadando en el lago.

— ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Soy doctor y me arrojaste un pato! ¡Esas cosas traen enfermedades! —exclamó con desesperación el padre de Goenji—. ¡Bueno dos podemos jugar ese juego!

Los dos siguieron arrojándose patos hasta que el padre de Goenji se harto diciendo "Ya tuve suficiente lanzamientos de patos por le dia de hoy", así que los dos comenzaron a avanzar hasta chocar sus botes, a causa de eso los botes se hundieron, sin embargo el padre de Endo comenzó a nadar.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas, nerd? No he acabado contigo. —dijo el papá de Goenji lastimosamente el barco se hundió más—. O quizás si…. ¡Vuelve acá esto no ha terminado!

Nadaron los dos padres hasta llegar a la orilla y comenzar a corres hasta que el papá de Endo tomo el auto de su esposa mientras que el papá de Goenji tomaba el auto de su vecina con todo y sus hijos.

— ¡Mis hijos! —gritó la madre de los niños.

— ¡Pues si no hubiera dejado a sus hijos aquí no me los hubiera llevado! —exclamó el padre del rubio mientras volteaba a ver a los niños quienes estaban temblando —. ¡¿Qué les pasa tiene frio o qué?!

Después de que el padre del delantero dejo a los niños en la acera, acelero con la camioneta hasta encontrarse con el papá de Endo que también estaba en la camioneta de su esposa.

— ¡Toma esto asqueroso robot!

— ¡Ya veremos cómo te va cuatro ojos!

Los dos comenzaron a chocar las camionetas incluyendo las de los vecinos, la pelea iba muy pareja y todo era observado por los dos jugadores del equipo de Raimon.

—Sabes tengo hambre vamos a comer al Rairaiken. —sugirió Goenji Shuuya.

—Sí, vamos después le diré a mamá lo que hizo papá.

—Yo le diré a la vecina lo que hizo papá.

—Goenji, lo siento en serio lo lamento.

—Yo también lo lamento, ya no importa comamos un poco y ya.

* * *

Hola, bueno en primera esta idea fue sacada del capítulo del laboratorio de Dexter cuando el papá de cerebro se pelea con el papá de Dexter, en segunda, excusas ninguna que valga, ni modo la escuela, mi vida, mis padres, tantas cosas que me invaden y ahora regreso con uno de de los fics que había planeado para esta fecha para el dia del padre bueno me adelante pero es que después ya no lo hago, y… sé que me ausente tanto que no sé, hasta yo sentí un vacio, pero quiero dedicarle esto a ustedes que leen mis fics y se toman el tiempo libre que tienen para leerlos es lo más especial que yo tengo y que les puedo dar a ustedes, como había dicho una vez "Yo soy feliz y saco por lo menos una sonrisa al lector al leer mi fic" .

Las personas que siempre me apoyan las recuerdo siempre, se que les gusta que les haga reír con mis chistes y dificultades sin sentido, lo acepto puede que mi imaginación sea algo loca pero eso me caracteriza como autora como Angylopez, espero que les haya gustado y que la continuación de mis fics les gusten.

Posdata: Regreso si, seguido no creo, ya veremos pero es seguro que me verán por acá.

¿Reviews?


End file.
